


Mistletoe Mischief

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Jason totally set this up, M/M, Mistletoe, Traditions, fluffy goodness, just beacuse christmas is in two days and I'm feeling festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon isn't one to break traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

“Hey, Alfred,” Kon greeted, standing at the doors to the Wayne mansion. “Is Tim back yet?” 

“Greetings Master Kon. Master Tim returned not too long ago. I believe he’s in the lounge.” Alfred replied, stepping back to let Kon through. 

“Thanks, Alfred.” Kon said, making his way down the corridors.  He found the lounge easily and peered in, checking who was there. 

Tim was sat on the couch with his laptop out, typing swiftly. 

“Morning Tim.” Kon spoke up. Tim jumped from the outburst, nearly knowing over his laptop. When he realised it was only Kon, he visibly relaxed. 

“Thanks for the warning.” Tim muttered sarcastically, resuming his typing. Kon smirked and sat down beside him. “What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were busy.” Tim asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ma thought it would be good for me to get off the farm.” Kon replied. 

“And you first thought was to come here?” Tim asked. 

“Yup.” Kon stated, still smiling. Tim rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching up. 

“Well I just have to finish up what I’m doing here and then we can hang out.” Tim said, looking at Kon fully. His eyes caught a glimpse of something above them and he slowly turned his face to see it properly. 

Kon followed his gaze, giving a small laugh when he saw the white berry-plant above their heads. 

“Is that-?” He began, looking back at Tim. 

“Mistletoe, yeah.” Tim confirmed. “I bet it was Jason.” He grumbled. 

“Isn’t it tradition to kiss under the mistletoe?” Kon asked, putting on his most innocent voice.  

“Yeah.” Tim replied, looking at Kon suspiciously. 

“You know Tim; I’m not one to break tradition.” Kon said, smirking evilly. He leaned over and gave Tim a kiss before the other boy could react. 

Tim stiffed in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Clone Boy.” Tim murmured against Kon’s lips, pulling back ever so slightly to breath. 

“Merry Christmas, Boy Wonder.” Kon replied, slipping his hand behind Tim’s neck and pulling him closer again.


End file.
